Earendils Stern
by Celebne
Summary: Faramir rettet eine Elbin aus dem eisigen Gewässer des Verbotenen Weihers. Er freundet sich mit ihr an. Inzwischen ist Denethor unterwegs nach Ithilien... (Beitrag zu einem Weihnachts-FF-Contest) Bitte reviewt mir!


Earendils Stern

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte in meiner Story gehören Tolkien. Mir gehört nur der erfundene Charakter Norathwen und vielleicht noch einige Elben, die kurz in dieser Geschichte auftauchen.

§§§

Der Wasserfall von Henneth Annûn hatte sich in ein bizarres Gebilde aus unzähligen Eiszapfen verwandelt. Das ganze Land lag unter einer dichten Schneedecke.

Faramir hatte kaum geschlafen vor Kälte in dieser Nacht. Er wusste, dass es seinen Männern ebenso ergangen sein musste. Es war ein geradezu irrsinniger Befehl von Denethor gewesen, während dieser schrecklichen Kälteperiode in Ithilien nach Orks zu suchen. Faramir wusste genau, dass die Orks den Winter ebenfalls hassten wie die Pest und sich irgendwo in Mordor in ihren Löchern verkrochen hatten.

„Könnt Ihr Euch an einen ähnlich harten Winter in Gondor erinnern, Madril?" fragte Faramir den älteren Unterhauptmann, der ihm immer hilfreich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand.

Der Grauhaarige dachte lange nach:

„Ja, Herr Faramir, im Jahre 2983, in dem Jahr, wo Ihr geboren wurdet, gab es auch einen solch schlimmen Winter in Gondor. Es war so kalt, dass viele Menschen starben. Eine große Not brach im ganzen Land aus. Mit so einen langen, strengen Winter hatte niemand gerechnet. Die Vorräte gingen zur Neige. Als die Menschen begannen die Hoffnung zu verlieren, erschien eines Nachts Earendils Stern am Himmel. Viele konnten sehen, dass der Stern wanderte. Er wanderte zu einem gewissen Punkt und blieb dort stehen. Es war irgendwo in Ithilien. Noch in der gleichen Nacht schickte Truchseß Ecthelion, Euer Großvater, einen Trupp Soldaten los. Sie versuchten, dem Stern entgegenzureiten. Dann stießen sie in einem Tal Ithiliens auf eine riesige Herde gutgenährter Wildrinder. Es war wie ein Wunder. Die Soldaten holten sofort Nachschub und dann wurde die Rinderherde geschlachtet. Es war soviel Fleisch, dass die Menschen in Minas Tirith lange daran zu essen hatten. Bald darauf war der Winter zuende und die Not war überstanden. Seitdem wird es in Gondor als gutes Zeichen gewertet, wenn Earendils Stern am nächtlichen Himmel erscheint."

Faramir lächelte.

„Das war eine schöne Geschichte, Madril. Hoffen wir, dass dieser Winter nicht so lang dauert wie der damalige."

Nach einem kargen Frühstück machte sich der junge Heermeister mit seinen Männern auf zu einer Patrouille durch die Wälder. Auf diese Weise wurde ihnen wenigstens etwas wärmer. Die Sonne schien heute auf die verschneite Landschaft und die Männer waren relativ guter Dinge. Niemand rechnete damit, einen Feind zu sehen. Plötzlich gewahrte Faramir einen Hilferuf.

„Jemand ist in das Eis des Verbotenen Weihers eingebrochen," meldete ein Kundschafter.

„Wir müssen schnell dorthin," sagte Faramir und gab seinen Männern einen Wink.

Rasch eilten die Waldläufer hinab in die Schlucht, wo der Verbotene Weiher lag. Jemand ruderte verzweifelt im eisigen Wasser herum und schrie um sein Leben.

„Das ist eine Frau!" stieß Faramir entsetzt hervor. „Wir müssen ihr helfen!"

Madril fasste ihn sanft an der Schulter.

„Nein, Heermeister! Ihr wisst, dass jeder Fremde, der den Verbotenen Weiher auch nur betrachtet, die Todesstrafe verdient. Laßt sie ertrinken!"

Faramir schüttelte energisch seinen rotblonden Lockenkopf.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dieses Mädchen im Weiher ertrinkt."

Noch ehe einer seiner Männer etwas unternehmen konnte, ergriff Faramir einen kräftigen Ast, der am Boden herumlag, und wagte sich auf das Eis. Auf dem Bauch robbte er zu der Stelle, wo das Mädchen um sein Leben kämpfte.

„Schnell, ergreift den Ast!" rief er ihr zu.

Mit letzter Kraft packte sie den Ast und ließ sich von Faramir herausziehen. Faramir zog sie vorsichtig über das Eis an das Ufer. Dort nahm er seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn um das zitternde Mädchen. Erst jetzt sah er, dass es sich um eine Elbin handelte.

„Ihr müsst schnell mit uns kommen in die Höhle von Henneth Annûn," sagte er sanft zu der Elbin. „Wie ist eigentlich Euer Name und was habt Ihr in Ithilien zu tun?"

„Mein Name ist Norathwen," sagte die Elbin bebend vor Kälte und Nässe. „Ich...ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich in diese Gegend geraten bin. Während eines Schneesturms habe ich mich im Wald verirrt und unser Lager dann nicht mehr wiedergefunden."

„Und was hattet Ihr am Verbotenen Weiher zu suchen?" fragte Madril streng.

„Ich wollte mir nur einen Fisch angeln, weil ich solchen Hunger hatte," erwiderte Norathwen verlegen.

Madril stieß Faramir erneut an.

„Heermeister! Denkt an die Gesetze Eueres Vater," mahnte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Doch der junge Mann hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Laßt uns schnell zur Höhle gehen," sagte er barsch und warf Madril einen finsteren Blick zu.

In der Grotte bekam Norathwen trockene Kleidung und etwas zu essen. Sie lächelte Faramir dankbar an. Als sie satt war und sich aufgewärmt hatte, schlief sie irgendwann ein. Madril wandte sich jetzt wieder an Faramir.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich es gut mit Euch meine. Sollte Euer Vater von diesem Vorfall erfahren, dann wird es Euch schlecht ergehen."

„Sie ist eine Elbin und kein Ork," sagte Faramir ärgerlich. „Erinnert Euch an die alten Bündnisse zwischen Menschen und Elben, Madril!"

„Euer Vater sieht das anders," erwiderte der grauhaarige Unterhauptmann kopfschüttelnd.

„Laßt gut sein, Madril," meinte Faramir schließlich etwas milder.

Zwei Tage vergingen. Norathwen durfte auch weiterhin bei den Waldläufern bleiben. Sie machte mit Faramir Spaziergänge durch die winterliche Welt, wenn es seine Zeit zuließ, und so langsam kamen sich die beiden näher. Als sie an einem sonnigen Wintertag händchenhaltend am Verbotenen Weiher standen, hörte Faramir plötzlich die Rufe seiner Männer. Was war geschehen? Schnell eilten die beiden nach Henneth Annûn zurück.

„Euer Vater, der Truchseß, kommt hierher," berichtete Madril knapp.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm," sagte Faramir tapfer.

Norathwen, die neben ihm stand, hörte das alles mit. Sie wollte nicht, dass der junge Heermeister wegen ihr Ärger bekam.

Wegen der Ankunft des Truchsessen herrschte ein ziemliches Durcheinander in der Höhle der Waldläufer. Selbst Faramir war nervös. Er wollte, dass alles sauber und ordentlich aussah, wenn sein Vater kam.

Norathwen fasste einen Entschluß: sie wollte weggehen und versuchen, zu ihren Leuten zurückzugelangen. Rasch machte sie sich in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick ein kleines Bündel mit Vorräten zurecht und verließ heimlich die Höhle.

Faramir merkte erst Minuten später, dass sie weg war.

„Wo ist Norathwen hin?" fragte er erschrocken.

„Faramir, Euer Vater kommt gerade den Berg herauf," warnte Madril.

Der junge Heermeister konnte nicht anders: er musste seinem Vater die Aufwartung machen.

Denethor kam in einem Schlitten herbeigefahren, der von zwei Pferden gezogen wurde. Er war in warme Pelze eingehüllt. Faramir ging ihm mit einem Lächeln entgegen.

„Vater, ich freue mich, dass du nach Henneth Annûn kommst," sagte er freundlich.

Doch Denethors Miene war finster.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um einen Freundschaftsbesuch zu machen. Ich will wissen, ob hier in der letzten Zeit etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert ist. Habt Ihr Orks gesehen?"

„Nein, das haben wir nicht," sagte Faramir wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und war sonst irgendetwas?" hakte Denethor nach und musterte Faramir streng.

Der junge Mann schluckte, aber hielt schließlich dem Blick seines Vaters stand.

„Nein, nichts, was erwähnenstwert ist," erwiderte er schließlich.

Denethor stieg aus dem Schlitten und inspizierte jetzt die Höhle. Faramir folgte ihm.

„Vater, es ist zu kalt hier: ein Teil meiner Männer ist erkältet. Erteile uns bitte den Befehl, nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren zu dürfen."

„Was fällt dir ein?" schimpfte der Truchseß ergrimmt. „Ich kann Ithilien nicht ohne Schutz lassen."

„Der Winter ist Schutz genug," sagte Faramir unbeeindruckt. „Selbst den Orks ist es zu kalt zum kämpfen."

„Ihr seid alle verweichlichte Schwächlinge," rief Denethor wütend. „Ihr werdet bis zum Frühjahr hier ausharren."

Faramir erblasste, als er das hörte. Er wusste, dass einige seiner Männer das nicht überleben würden.

„Vater, bitte!"

„Das ist mein letztes Wort!" bellte der Truchseß und verließ die Höhle.

§

Norathwen eilte rasch durch die verschneiten Wälder. Sie wusste nicht so richtig, wohin sie sich wenden sollte. Sicher hatte ihre Sippe längst das Lager abgebrochen und war weitergezogen. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Es wurde allmählich dunkel und der Mond ging über dem Mindolluin, der in der Ferne zu sehen war, auf. Norathwen konnte nicht mehr: sie war völlig erschöpft. Den ganzen Tag war sie durch den tiefen Schnee gewatet. Es war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Sie wusste, dass sie hier in der Wildnis erfrieren würde, wenn sie nicht bald irgendwo ein Lager entdeckte. Schweratmend lehnte sie sich an einen Baum. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen: würde sie ihre Familie nie wieder sehen? Sie dachte an Faramir, der ihr geholfen hatte. Ihn würde sie wohl auch nicht mehr sehen. Verzweifelt sah sie zum nachtschwarzen Himmel empor: plötzlich erblickte sie einen hellen Stern.

Earendils Stern, dachte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Dieser Stern galt auch bei den Elben als Stern der Hoffnung. Zu ihrer Verwunderung merkte sie, dass der Stern zu wandern begann. Er blieb dann plötzlich an einem Punkt am Himmel stehen. Es war weiter nördlich, zwischen den Baumwipfeln. Neugierig ging Norathwen weiter. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sie sich vorwärts. Dann sah sie in der Ferne Licht. Es war ein Lager! Als sie näher hin kam, sah sie dass es ihre Sippe der Waldelben war. Freudig wurde sie von ihren Brüdern und Schwestern begrüßt.

§

Als der Truchseß wieder mit seinem Gefolge abgereist war, hielt es Faramir nicht länger in Henneth Annûn.

„Ich muß Norathwen suchen," sagte er besorgt zu Madril. „Sie wird sich hier in den Wäldern verirren."

„Nein, geht nicht, Heermeister Faramir!" rief der ältere Mann erschrocken. „Heute nacht werden die Temperaturen noch einmal empfindlich sinken, da wir heute schönes Wetter hatten. Ihr werdet erfrieren dort draußen in der Wildnis."

Doch Faramir hatte keine Ruhe: er machte sich große Sorgen um die Elbin.

Madril sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, als er wenig später dann doch aufbrach.

Zunächst war es ziemlich einfach für Faramir, Norathwens Spuren im Schnee zu folgen. Doch schon bald wurde es dunkel und er hatte Probleme, die Spur länger zu verfolgen. Außerdem merkte er, dass er ungeheuer müde war. Ein anstrengender Tag lag hinter ihm. Erschöpft hielt er inne. Er musste sich ein Nachtlager errichten und ein Feuer entzünden, damit er nicht erfror. Als er nach Reisig im verschneiten Wald suchte, geschah es: zwei Wölfe griffen ihn an. Es ging so schnell, dass Faramir weder Zeit hatte seinen Bogen, noch sein Schwert zu ziehen. Einer der Wölfe verbiß sich sofort in seinen Arm. Nur seinem ledernen Armschutz hatte es Faramir zu verdanken, dass sich der Wolf nicht bis auf den Knochen durchbiß. Es gelang ihm den anderen Wolf mit Fußtritten abzuwehren. Schließlich konnte er sich endlich an seinen Dolch tasten und dem Wolf, der an seinem rechten Arm hing, die Kehle durchschlitzen. Der andere Wolf floh. Faramir löste die Fänge des toten Wolfs von seinem Unterarm. Der Armschutz war zerfetzt und Blut quoll hervor. Er musste die Wunde dringend versorgen, aber er hatte nichts zum Verbinden dabei. Die Blutung wurde stärker und Faramir merkte, dass er allmählich die Besinnung verlor. Er wusste, dass es sein sicherer Tod war, wenn er jetzt ohnmächtig wurde. Doch er konnte sich nicht länger dagegen wehren. Bewusstlos sank er schließlich nieder.

§

Norathwen erzählte ihren Verwandten von Faramir, der sie aus dem Weiher gerettet hatte und dann von Earendils Stern, der sie hierhergeführt hatte.

„Das ist wahrlich ein Wunder," sagte Nimloth, der älteste der Waldelben-Sippe.

Die anderen stimmten ihn zu.

Norathwen verließ das warme Zelt und sah noch einmal lächelnd zum Nachthimmel empor. Dann sah sie es plötzlich wieder: der Stern Earendils bewegte sich erneut. Schnell rief sie die anderen herbei.

„Seht dort oben! Der Stern wandert wieder."

Schnell eilten die Elben herbei. Sie sahen, dass der Stern plötzlich über einem kleinen Hügel stehenblieb.

„Was mag das bedeuten?" fragte Nimloth verwundert.

„Wir müssen unbedingt nachsehen," bat Norathwen.

„Ich weiß nicht..," murmelte ihr Bruder Norathil.

„Bitte!" Norathwens Blick wurde flehend.

Schließlich zogen einige Elben mit ihren Bogen bewaffnet los. Norathwen hatte keine Ruhe, bis sie wieder zurückkamen. Sie sah, dass sie jemanden beim Gehen stützten.

„Faramir!" schrie die Elbin erschrocken auf.

Sie rannte zu ihm hin und sah die klaffende Wunde an seinen Arm. Er war totenbleich und konnte sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen halten. Sie schafften ihn schnell in ein Zelt. Nimloth übernahm es selbst, Faramir zu versorgen. Norathwen kniete bei ihm.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Norathwen," sagte er leise. „Ich habe dich gesucht."

„Der Stern Earendils hat mich zu meinen Leuten zurückgeführt," lächelte sie. „Und er hat uns auch zu dir geführt."

Faramir sah sie fassungslos an.

„Dann ist die Legende also wahr," murmelte er schließlich.

§

Einige Tage später ging es Faramir wieder besser. Inzwischen waren auch einige seiner Männer im Elbenlager eingetroffen, weil sie ihn schon gesucht hatten.

Die Waldelben wollten nun weiterziehen in den Düsterwald, wo ihre Heimat war, und auch Faramir musste nach Henneth Annûn zurück. Es galt nun Abschiednehmen von Norathwen.

Sie standen zu zweit am Waldesrand und fassten sich an den Händen.

„Leider lässt man uns nicht die Zeit, uns besser kennenzulernen," meinte die Elbin bedauernd.

„Ich finde es auch schade, denn ich mag dich, Norathwen," sagte Faramir sanft.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen liebevoll an. Faramir küsste sie schließlich auf die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. Seine Männer warteten bereits auf ihn.

„Möge dich das Licht Earendils immer begleiten, Faramir von Gondor," sagte Norathwen leise. Sie sah den Waldläufern nach, bis sie hinter den Bäumen verschwunden waren.

ENDE


End file.
